tearsofalionfandomcom-20200215-history
Walker Shariah
Walker Shariah is the younger brother of Renna Bioposi and Roger Shariah, and the older brother of Coalin, Casa, Caya, and Cotoyan Bioposi. He began his life as the second son of an American lion named Joan Bioposi, and the second son of an alpha male African lion named Johan Bioposi. History Early History Walker was born in the Kakamega Forest of Kenya, and is the second son of a young lioness named Joan Bioposi, and the second son of an alpha male named Johan Bioposi. Joan had a son before Walker, who she named Roger, but the father was killed. She took solace in Johan, the new leader of her pride, and they became Walker's parents. Walker was said to be born an alpha by his father, who trained him over the long, hot, African summers. His mother also trained him while keeping him at home, but she never sent him to a formal school. Walker longed for a normal life, but he also longed to learn more. He grew very attached to his older half-brother, Johan's first son, Renna, and Renna became another father to him. Since Johan lacked compassion, Walker sought it out in his older brother. He spent six years this way, but at that time, Johan and Joan decided to end their relationship and Joan moved Walker permanently to the United States, where Roger had been living on his own. His mother was killed and her body burned by a bear transformer when he was only fourteen. He grew detached from his brother, who, seven years later, when Walker was twenty-one, left him to travel the world. Walker honed his power for the years he was on his own, tracking down several other lions to join a pride he had created. He came up with the name Shariah on his own, and he sent it reverberating through the lion communities in both the Americas and Africa. Unfortunately, the cruel bear king caught on to his actions and feared the worst out of Johan's son, so he began to kill the lions in the Americas. Pride Life The first members of the Shariah Pride, of course, were Walker and Roger Shariah. The third member of the pride was a product of Walker's disappearance after Roger left. He traveled to Africa, furious with his brother, and returned ten months later a calm soul with a baby boy that looked just like him. He'll only reveal that the boy, Brennan, has a mother named Shea. The next two members were located by Walker himself in an alley in New York City; a teen was taking care of his younger brother, and he transformed to protect his charge. Walker was able to subdue him, and he identified with them both: They were lions, and prideless. Walker took both of them in, finding that their names were Cole and Jonathan, and that they'd never had a family to live in. The four of them lived that way for a few years with Roger visiting on occasion for a few years. When Walker caught hints of a lion-genocide in the Americas, he went to work tracing bloodlines through history to find the most-likely candidates for becoming lions. He found three girls and saved them just seconds before they're deaths: Lorrie, Jane, and Liza. In this way, Walker created one of the larger prides of the Lion Nation, proving himself a threat to king Alwin. Physical Appearance Human Walker is a tall, lean man packed with dense muscle. He has the usual attributes of an alpha, which include his strength and beauty, and the scars of experience. His black hair is usually short, but when it grows out, it curls from tip-to-root against his skull. He has extremely pale blue eyes, which are part of his father's genetics, and olive-toned skin from his bi-racial parents. His face has soft angles, but his nose is sharp and his jaw is strong. He bears a powerful resemblance to his father. Walker typically appears in dark clothing, T-shirts or button-up shirts, jeans, an overcoat, and tennis shoes. Walker has three scars on his shoulder blade from a bear attack in his youth, a scar over the right side of his lips, a dark pink puncture-scar on his right cheek, long scars running down his legs, and a scar down the length of his left index finger. All of his scars come from battles, and he won't usually talk about them. Lion Nearly five and a half feet at the shoulder and sporting claws that can slice bone, Walker Shariah is a daunting creature in his lion form. He has lighter and dark patches on his face, worn along wrinkled lines from when he’s snarled, and he has a dark golden mane that fluffs up at first, and then flattens to his back and belly and turns black. He has a long, lean body, powerful muscles, and is capable of transporting more than one person. In the sun, his mane is sprayed with honey and blonde. His eyes are dark gold, flecked with black. Personality Walker is tough – not just the Disney version of tough, but the kind of tough that earns him his place as alpha. He’s survived vicious torture and psychological pains, never having a soul to talk to and avoiding contact with others if he can. He’s self-sacrificing, preferring to sacrifice himself rather than any of his pride, and highly intelligent. He was very angry when Roger pointed out that his faith was flawed, and that he’d killed many, many people. He was crushed by this realization, and he’s struggled with it ever since, believing that God has damned him for his sins. He suffers alone, regardless of his brother’s efforts, and shows only the strict, emotionless side of himself to his pride. The only person he ever connected with on a deep, deep level was Shea, but they parted without sadness. As a result of the psychological torture he puts himself through on a daily basis, Walker has no problem taking lives, and he values the whole over the individual, putting him at odds with his brother. He doesn’t particularly ‘censor’ for emotions, or care much at all for the human condition. He’s been known to have a ferocious temper, but he won’t cause the deaths of his pride – he guards them very effectively. He only seems unapproachable to outsiders, considering that each of his pride has gained personal training from him and that every one of them sees him on a daily basis, sometimes sleeping in closer-than-conventional arrangements. One of the strange points of Walker’s personality is that, unlike most alphas who have alpha fathers, he doesn’t fear confronting his father. Walker has little regard for humans; he thinks they’re disgusting, and he discourages others from interacting with them. He believes their cultures and ‘celebrities’ to be flawed and ridiculous. He wouldn’t kill them just for fun, but he wouldn’t risk himself to save one – unless, of course, it was a youngling. When it comes to bears, though, Walker is full of hatred. A bear ripped his mother apart and burned her body right in front of him; a bear sliced his back into three sections; a bear tortured him in the middle of the Indian Ocean; a bear started the war that rages between their two species. He would’ve never allowed Lacey into the pride had she been any other bear – but she was Roger’s Bonded mate, and Walker couldn’t turn her away. If he saw a bear, adult or not, he would most likely kill it. An important part of Walker's personality is his faith: He's been a Christian since birth. He believes that God has damned him for the things he's done, yet he is willing to take lives and curse. Part of him has forgotten that he once had hope. Relationships With Parents Joan was Walker’s whole world. Most lion mothers never leave their young, and it was the same for Joan, if not magnified by her views of the world. He looked to her as a teacher and a role model; she was his closest friend and basically his life partner. The subject of her death, or their relationship, is a tender topic when speaking to Walker, but it still remains one of the most painful and beautiful emotions he experiences. His relationship with his father is different in several ways. Johan has a far different system of beliefs than Joan, and Walker tends to react very angrily whenever his mother’s beliefs are challenged. This only happens with Johan because they are both males, and both alphas. He has learned a lot from his father as a lion and as a man, and he continues to respect Johan for his age, experience, and wisdom, but is not afraid to challenge his opinions and decisions. Their relationship centers around the fact that Johan left Joan when Walker was six, and in the same year, he became mates with the lioness Amra, and then left her for his Bonded mate, Peyanna. Walker distrusts Johan to be with Peyanna, though she bothers him beyond reason, and he’s very watchful of her and her young son – his half-brother. With Non-Bonded Mates Shea was the only one, and no one - not even his brother - has had the courage to open that topic. It can be assumed that Walker cared for her, or he would not have taken Brennan back with him; it can also be assumed that he was hurt, because he refuses to speak of it. With Children He only has one child, his son, Brennan, and they’re not exactly close. He cared for Brennan through his infanthood, but constantly strove to make his son better than any other child. He taught Brennan to read, write, and count very early in his life, and Brennan has always come along when Walker jogs. Walker is aware of the emotional stress he puts on his son, but he’s also aware that Brennan’s softness will get him killed. In truth, he wouldn’t put Brennan’s welfare above the welfare of anyone else in the pride – this is a fact that disturbs his brother, Roger. With Siblings His best relationship is with Renna, though it’s not exactly a divulge-all deal. He trusts Renna and his decisions, as Renna was a big part of his early life. They interact easily enough. His relationship with Roger is sometimes strained by their opposing viewpoints, but they’re each other’s links to their mother, so they try to get past the estrangement. Roger cares deeply for Walker, and Walker is aware of it, though he only acknowledges it on very unique occasions. As for Amra’s three children, Walker treats them as he would any other member of the Bioposi Pride – respectful to a point, and leader-like to another point. They mean nothing more to him, regardless of their status as his half-blood siblings. Walker knows that he’ll never have any fully-blood siblings, and it troubles him. Often he’ll look upon his other siblings in anger because of their existence without Joan – he knows that they are the reason Johan left his mother. With Other Pride Members Walker is a leader, so he delegates in most situations. He’s not afraid of confrontation or criticism for his ways, and he’s often the loudest critic to any misconduct or inadequacy. While he may shoot them down, it’s Walker’s goal to prepare them for the world outside. He cares very deeply for his pride to a point that he gives no allusions; they’ll know exactly what’s happening, when it’s happening. Category: Characters